Angel's Sacrifice
by The Doctor's Dragon
Summary: Angel is struck with a poisioned bullet ment for Rose, will she survive?


"Angel!" Rose shrieked, launching herself at Angel's back, sliding her arms underneath her best friend's arms and slowing her collapse to the ground. Rose didn't notice as the Doctor, a split second too late, finally disposed of the gunman that had just shot Angel with a poisoned bullet intended for Rose. He left as quickly as he'd came; the Doctor was desperate to stay with his companions and get Angel the major medical attention she needed, but the perimeter had to be secured. Else they would all die and that was unacceptable.

Rose cradled Angel in her lap, rocking her back and forth and pressing down as hard as she dared on the bullet wound just above her left breast. Blood still leaked from under and between her fingers. Angel's eyes fluttered as she kept fading in and out of consciousness, and she struggled for breath; Rose could hear gargling sounds at the back of her throat and her own breathing hitched in fear. Hurry up, Doctor, Rose thought desperately, praying she wouldn't lose Angel to the bullet or the poison.  
"Angel, I'm here, stay with me," she said tearfully, but no reply. Angel's complexion had turned ashen, a dribble of blood leaking from the corner of her mouth, and Rose knew it was up to her to get Angel back to the TARDIS. They couldn't wait any longer. "Angel, I'm gonna get you help, okay?" Rose told her shakily, looping the semi-conscious Angel's arm around her neck. She seized Angel's other hand and placed it over the bullet wound. "Ange, I know it hurts but I need you to hold your hand here. Okay? Don't let go."  
A slight whimper sounded from Angel and Rose almost let her tears fall. She wiped away the blood from Angel's lips with her sleeve. "I know, Angel, I'm so sorry. I'm gonna get you out of here." Rose quickly kissed Angel's forehead then moved to a crouching position. Tensing her muscles, one arm in the crook of Angel's knees, the other under her arms around her back, Rose managed to lift Angel, now unconscious and limp, into a cradle hold.

The route back to the TARDIS burned in Rose's mind and she was conscious of the fact that every second she wasted staggering through the halls, the poison that coated the bullet ravaged Angel's system. Her arms hurt, her back ached and she had to bite her bottom lip in concentration to not lose her balance and fall over. Tears started to pour down her cheeks as Rose saw Angel's now completely white face; unnaturally white. Too pale. The blood from her mouth was a stark red contrast; fear gripped Rose tighter than Angel's limp arm around her neck.  
"Angel, please don't die, oh my god please don't die," Rose cried, finally rounding the corner and seeing the TARDIS across the large hall, about a hundred metres away. She let out a sob; her arms were shaking with the exertion of holding Angel aloft and Angel herself was still completely unresponsive. Rose gritted her teeth and staggered towards the TARDIS, muttering all the time under her breath, "Don't die, don't die, don't die…" "Rose!"

Rose just about fell over in shock but she was determined. Crying now, she didn't turn or stop; she kept going towards the TARDIS, ignoring the Doctor as he caught up.  
"Give her to me." His command was quick and terse as he realised how dire Angel's situation actually was and Rose gladly relinquished Angel's weight over to him. He lifted her easily; suddenly she seemed tiny.  
"It was meant for me," Rose told him as they entered the TARDIS at a near run.  
"If it'd been you, you'd already be dead," he replied, barging into the infirmary and setting Angel down on a bed.  
"What can I do?"  
"Grab an IV from over there." She grabbed what he asked for and brought it over. A pair of bloody surgical pliers with the bullet already lay in a tin beside the bed and with quick deft movements, the Doctor inserted and set the up IV. "Now go drink lots of water." Rose gave him a confused look.  
"You mean go get water for Angel, or…?"  
"No, you. She's lost a lot of blood, we're both gonna have to donate some. You look like you're about to drop, so go drink something. I can't have you passing out as well." All of this was said without eye contact as the Doctor fussed over Angel, pressing towels over the wound and injecting various medicines into Angel's arm.  
"I'll be back soon," Rose murmured and he nodded. She absently brushed Angel's hair out of her face before silently leaving the room.

~xXx~

Rose winced as the needle went into her arm and she watched her own blood quickly fill the tube. The Doctor had managed to already give Angel a pint of his own blood, but he had to stay clear headed as possible. Rose was donating two pints.  
"Is she gonna be alright?" Rose asked, gazing at her unconscious best friend, hooked up to multiple tubes. The Doctor sat next to her on the bed; she rested her head on his leather clad shoulder, then shifted it to under his chin as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.  
"She's tough, the drugs are working, she'll be fine," he assured her. Rose nodded, as if she'd known already. "You did well, Rose. She wouldn't be here if you hadn't left when you did. You saved her life."  
"She saved mine first," Rose replied, still watching Angel. After a while, the Doctor moved to take the needle out of Rose's arm.  
"You're officially two pints lighter," he said with a chuckle, taping over the needle prick. "You feeling alright?"  
"Fine," Rose said with a smile, hopping off the table. A wave of dizziness suddenly came over her and the smile dimmed. "Maybe not," she mumbled; her face flushed with heat and light came from the corners of her eyes as she fainted.

~xXx~

"Rose? …. Rose, you with me? Here, drink this." Rose felt herself being sat up and a glass of water held to her lips. She gulped it down greedily and as her vision came into focus, she saw the Doctor's face in front of her.  
Then he was gone, and Rose blinked stupidly for a minute. She turned; he was standing by Angel, so more carefully than last time she swung her legs of the bed and made her way over. Angel was awake!  
"Angel!" Rose gasped, fully awake at the sight of her best friend finally waking up. "Are you okay?"  
Angel's eyes slowly opened and she coughed, then winced as it jarred her shoulder. Her eyes focused on Rose and a small smile grew on Angel's face. "You look like shit, Rose," she rasped, eyes sparkling.  
Rose laughed, tears of relief sparking. "Look who's talking," she teased back, gripping Angel's hand and Angel squeezed back.


End file.
